The Day He Left, Or So We Thought
by totyd
Summary: -Rated for content- It was clear, sunny, and bright day at the Kamiya dojo. Shishio was gone. Himura Kenshin was in love with Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya was in love with Himura Kenshin Sanosuke Sagara was in love with Kaoru but got rejected!OOC Characters


_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin- Or any character-**_

**Kaoru-Thoughts**

_Kenshin-Thoughts_

_**Sanosuke-Thoughts**_

_**Sanosuke- Inner**_

**Kaoru- Inner**

_Kenshin- Inner_

-The Day He Left, Or So We Thought-

It was clear, sunny, and bright day at the Kamiya dojo. Shishio was gone. Himura Kenshin was in love with Kaoru Kamiya, but wouldnt show it. Kaoru Kamiya was in love with Himura Kenshin, but couldnt show it. Sanosuke Sagara was in love with Kaoru Kamiya, but was rejected. Yahiko Myojin wasnt sure of what was going on. Megumi was in love with Sanosuke Sagara, but never got the time to tell him for he was lagging over Kaoru Kamiya. Kenshin had thought that he put Kaoru throught to much pain, so he wanted to become forgotten, he wanted to leave and be a rurouni all over again. _Poor Miss Kaoru, she must hate me... I put her through all that pain. I will leave early tomarrow morning and leave a note. _Kenshin was smiling until he ran into Kaoru, " M-Miss Kaoru... I-Im sorry..." Kaoru shoved Kenshin out of the way and laughed at him," Whats there to be sorry for?!"

**What is wrong with that guy? Geez... ****DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT MISSY! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!!**** I know I know... ****YOU SURE...?**** YES NOW G-O-O-D-B-Y-E! **Kenshin excused himself early from dinner that night. Kaoru was so confused she said, accidently aloud," Is my food that horrible...?" Sanosuke knew that Kaoru was in love with Kenshin from the way she had said that. _**He loves her and she loves him... DAMMIT! But as long as they dont know their confirmed feelings for each other... They cant be together... Kenshin is leaving tomarrow and leaving a note... He told me! YES! Boo Ya! **_Sanosuke accidently screamed," OH BABY!" He got weird looks from Megumi and Kaoru. Yahiko was not at the table because Kenshin wanted to talk to him.

"Yahiko... How much pain was Miss Kaoru in when I left to go fight Shishio...?" Kenshin asked painfully. "Well she was pretty hurt... But she got through it 'cause Megumi-Sama said something to her... So she chased you to go to Kyoto... She was practically dead before that, the most she did was eat and sleep... YOU HURT HER SO BAD KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin flinched back at how harsh his words were. Kenshin's mind was set. He was leaving. He couldnt hurt Miss Kaoru any more...

Kaoru was gleeful when she went to bed. " KENSHIN!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled dramatically. Kenshin came running. She laughed at him, **Thats my worried Kenshin for you... ****Maybe he loves you...? You never know!**** He couldnt...** Kaoru smiled brightly and asked," Kenshin... Goodnight! See you in the morning! I will make a special breakfast!"

" N-No need to Miss Kaoru..."

" I guess my food is horrible..."

" No its not."

" Yes it is!"

" No."

" Forget this! Im not fighting with you!"

Kaoru started to walk off when suddenly, Kenshin grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug and said," Goodnight, Miss Kaoru..." When Kaoru was let go, she was completly red. Kenshin walked quietly to his room he shared with Sanosuke. " I gave her my parting gift..." "YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDNT KISS HER DID YOU!?" " No... She would be upset and she would cry again..." " I will steal her away from you if you leave you know right?" " As long as Miss Kaoru forgets me... Just dont be forceful or make her cry! If you do I will NEVER forgive you! If she crys over you, you will leave her as well!"

Sanosuke took a few steps backward at the sound of how harsh his voice was. Kaoru walked herself to her room. Once she got in, she has her room far away from the others because she doesnt want anyone to hear her cry again. She started to uncontrolably cry because she had a feeling that Kenshin was going to leave forever. " Dont leave... I love you so much... I will tell you one day a note or something..." Kaoru whispered to herself. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing,

Dear Kenshin,

I cant stop thinking about you...

I never want you to leave again...

If you leave, I will never be able to smile again...

Even if Sano loves me, he cant make me smile...

I smile because I see you bright and beautiful face every morning

waiting for me to cook for you...

I can only tell you that I love you...

DONT EVER LEAVE AGAIN!!

Love, Kaoru Kamiya

Kaoru was in tears the whole time she wrote. So the page was tear stained. She quickly but quietly folded the paper up and headed to Kenshin and Sanosuke's room. She quietly opened the dor to the dark room and walked to Kenshin and quietly placed the paper next to his sakabato. She noticed that Sanosuke wasnt in the room, so she decided to go and search for him and apologize to him again. But before she could leave the room that Kenshin was in, someone pulled her back. Startled Kaoru turned to look at who had grabbed her. This wasnt the smartest thing she should've done. Once she turned around, her lips connected with Kenshin's. Kenshin purposely kissed her, but he looked surprised. _I simply cannot let Sanosuke have her first kiss! __Atta Kenshin! WOOT!_ _**D-Dammit Kenshin!**__**That bothers you? At least he isnt raping her!**_Kaoru was shocked that her lips had collided with Kenshin's. When she finally set her lips free of Kenshin's she was beet red. " M-Miss Kaoru... I didnt mean to... Sorry... I wanted t-to see w-why you were in here..." Kaoru smiled and said," Well theres nothing we can do about that."

Kaoru noticed the note and she noticed that Kenshin might read it in a few. She quickly smiled and walked away. Sanosuke was pissed. He was going to make Kaoru his. He walked into the room and smirked at Kenshin. Kenshin immedietly knew what he was going to do because he ran off towards Kaoru's bedroom. Kaoru started to take off her day kimono to put on her pajamas. When she got her kimono off the top half of her body, Sanosuke ran into the room and was breathing heavily. " S-Sanosuke... Get out... Im changing!" Kaoru said, but she knew he had no intention of leaving. " N-Never... I finally will make you mine and then Kenshin can never have you! He is leaving tomarrow you know..." Kaoru sat down on the bed and pulled her kimono up to cover her breasts from showing.

But Sanosuke walked up to her and pulled it down so he got full view. (I am NOT going into that much detail!)

Kaoru gasped and tried to pull away, but Sanosuke pinned her down on the bed. He taped Kaoru's mouth shut and locked the door up. Kenshin had to get his clothes on since he had to leave early. But he wasnt going to let Kaoru get raped. _God dammit Sano... Dont you dare hurt her! __Haha you might get to see her body Kenshin!__ I dont want to._ _Sure you dont!_Sanosuke started to take her kimono off himself. " Stop it Sanosuke!" " NO NEVER!" He vilolently ripped the rest of her kimono off. **Whats gotten into Sanosuke? Help... KENSHIN!!!!!** Sanosuke started to tenderly touch her body. Kaoru tried to speak. But the tape cut her off. _**This is what I have been dreaming of! HAHA! **_

Then, as soon as Sanosuke started to lick her body, Kenshin barged in the door. _**Damn... I am screwed... He wont leave now**_Kaoru let the tears fall from her eyes as soon as she saw Kenshin. Kenshin had her letter in his hand. " Miss Kaoru... I wont leave... But Sano will!" Kenshin unshiethed his sakabato and threw his red shirt over Kaoru. " Ha! Like you will kill me or make me leave! I will make Kaoru's body mine wheneve I get the chance!" That comment from Sanosuke, pissed Kenshin off. " YOU WONT LAY A FINGER ON MY MISS KAORU!" **D-Did he just say MY MISS KAORU?!** Kenshin didnt care that Kaoru heard. " I wont ever leave the side of Miss Kaoru...!"

Kaoru started bawling her eyes out. Sanosuke walked over to her to comfort her, but when he got near her she screamed and scooted away. " Heh... This is what you get Sano... Girls are sensitive... I learned this the hard way... So did you... May you please leave us and go back to where you orginated..?" Sanosuke flinched by the way he said this. Sanosuke just nodded and went to his room. Kenshin walked a little closer to Kaoru. But when he got to her, she asked," M-May I please get dressed?" Kenshin blushed and left the room so she could dress peacfully. " I-I am done... May I talk to you?" " Of course you may Miss Kaoru..." Kaoru was still sitting on the bed when Kenshin walked in, but she was fully dressed. Sanosuke yelled," GOODBYE! SORRY LITTLE MISSY! I DONT KNOW WHTA GOT INTO ME!" Kaoru flinched at the voice because she was scared. Kenshin walked over to her slowly and whispered," Thank you Miss Kaoru... The letter really touched me..." Kaoru started to cry again. " Dont leave Kenshin! Why did you want to leave in the first place!?" " Well... I wanted you to forget all the horrible things I did to you..."

**He was worried about me this whole time... ****KISS HIM YOU IDIOT!**_Kiss her..._ " Hey Kenshin... Come here for a moment..." As you wish Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin walked over and Kaoru whispered something that Kenshin couldnt hear so he leaned in a bit closer and asked," Yes Miss K-" Then Kaoru kissed him passionatly. Megumi and Yahiko were spying on the whole thing... They gave each other a small high five. They planned this all out to happen. When Kaoru pulled away, she smirked at Kenshin saying," Payback!" Kenshin touched his lips and blushed then laughed and pushed Kaoru down on the bed and got on top of her, but he only gently kissed her lips.

Yahiko was beet red. He noticed Megumi was gone so he decided to go to bed and forget about what just happened in front of him. Megumi had seen Sanosuke sit on the front porch and shake his head. " S-Sanosuke!" Sanosuke quickly turned his head, hoping for Kaoru. _**Of course its not the little missy... Its on- **_Megumi ran with her hair pulled back like Kaoru's and she kept yelling," Sanosuke!" over and over again. _**She's beautiful! Why didnt I notice earlier!? **__**You were drooling over Kaoru!**__** Oh yeah...**_ " Fox lady!" Megumi stopped in her tracks and looked and Sanosuke and then started to cry, she thought, 'Fox lady? Thats what I am to him...?'

Sanosuke ran over to Megumi and asked, panicking," W-Whats wrong?" Megumi looked up at Sanosuke with teary eyes. Sanosuke couldnt believe how beautiful she was. He leaned over her and kissed her without warning. Megumi's eyes went wide with shock. Then Sanosuke noticed that he was being forceful again. He quickly pulled away and mumbled," S-Sorry Miss Megumi..." Megumi smiled then tackled him and they started making out.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked out the window at the two then they both yelled, at the same time," Dont touch Miss Kaoru/ Me and you can stay!!" Sanosuke looked up and saw that the two were both blushing and then he smiled and gave a thumbs up. Then Kenshin took Kaoru back into the room and started talking," I wont cause you anymore pain Miss Kaoru..." Kaoru nodded then said," But what if I wanted the pleasurable pain?" Kenshin blushed and then realized what she wanted to do. He asked," Are you sure? I mean you just got-" Kaoru cut him off with an angry kiss. Kenshin made the kiss into a french then they made out, when they pulled for air Kaoru said," I want you to redeem yourself by taking what Sanosuke took from me... My purity, you can have the rest..." Kenshin slowly pulled her clothes off and they got to it.

A few weeks later, Kaoru was in the hospital having a baby. Megumi's baby was due a couple weeks after Kaorus. Once the two babys had been born, Kenshin and Kaoru named their child, Kenji and Sanosuke and Megumi named their child Hikaru. If you want to know about Misao and Aoshi (They were not in here but what the hell, DOESNT HAPPEN IN THE MANGA! ONLY KENJI DOES!) named their kid Haruhi.

-I finished! ONESHOT! Amazing! I was going to make Yahiko be in love with Kaoru to... But I didnt want to type that much! I loved this story! I cut off the end because I didnt want to get into details! Read my other stories please! R&R No flames plz!


End file.
